Developmental funds controlled by the Director are derive from institutional sources, including Knight Cancer Institute funds raised through the OHSU Foundation, contributions from the OHSU Hospital and Clinics and the School of Medicine, and the support from our CCSG. The Director has formal authority for all cancer related funds raised by the OHSU Foundation. The Knight Cancer Institute has used developmental funds from philanthropic sources as well as CCSG support to: recruit new faculty, support pilot projects, establish new Shared Resources, and provide support for technological and resource enhancements within the Shared Resources. In the last funding period, the OHSU development staff raised $33,000,000 in philanthropic contributions with an additional $98,000,000 gift that will be distributed over the next 5 - 7 years. Additionally, three endowed faculty positions have been established. The Knight has used CCSG funds, matched with philanthropic funds to support pilot projects, career development awards and bridge funding. The goal of this support has been to provide critical resources for cancer investigators to obtain preliminary funding for external peer-reviewed funding and to encourage innovative cancer research projects. A total of $668,000 of pilot project and career development award funding have been distributed over the past five years. These funds have contributed to over $20.9 million of external peer-reviewed funding. Development funds have been utilized to strengthen shared resources, as well as support women accruals to clinical trials. Over the past funding period shared resources have been invested in heavily to expand services offered, upgrade instrumentation, and ensure that sen/ices offered remain state-of-the art. To support accrual of women to clinical trials, funds were spent for recruitment of faculty specializing in female oncologic diseases, and infrastructure support for the Clinical Research Management Shared Resource.